Más que amigos
by mimiBB
Summary: OS ce qui aurait pu se passer dans le 5x10 lorsque Bones déshabille Booth /!\ rating M.


**Une toute**** autre issue. **

Booth était devant elle, en caleçon. Et elle était agenouillé au niveau de son phallus. La situation était excitante et...gênante mais surtout excitante. Brennan avait envie d'une seule chose qu'il la prenne la maintenant dans cette pièce. Sans se rendre compte elle avait caressé Booth (son membre) en faisant descendre son pantalon.

-Par... Elle voulut s'excuser lorsque, levant les yeux elle tomba nez à nez avec... Son érection naissante.

"Oh mon Dieu!" Pensa Booth. Il leva la tête au ciel. Il s'attendait à ce que Brennan le tue sur place mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se mette à le caresser.

-Bones que...que...qu'est ce que vous faîtes?

-Vous venez de me prouver que vous avez envie de moi autant que moi de vous. Donc si l'on suit mon raisonnement, je fais ce que vous avez rêvé qu'on fasse.

Il la redressa d'un seul coup. Il l'embrassa sauvagement, mordillant, suçant, léchant ses lèvres si désirées. Booth avait prit l'une de ses cuisses en main, elle comprit la requête et d'un petit saut, elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes. Elle pouvait sentir son érection contre ses fesses et cela la rendait toute chose. Un moment de lucidité la frappa.

-Booth la porte.

Booth tout en l'embrassant la porta jusque la porte et il la ferma à clés. Puis il se dirigea vers la table d' examen et se mit à la déshabiller. Il lui enleva sa blouse en embrassant sa peau brûlante, puis il enleva son haut répandant un sillon brûlant de son nombril à son sternum. Brennan quant à elle l'excitait en caressant son membre. Elle sentait le désir monter à une vitesse vertigineuse. Booth après avoir libéré les jumelles, laissa un suçon sur son sein gauche, puis il allait prendre possession d'un têton lorsque Bones impatiente dit:

-Booth tu joueras avec ce soir! Pour l'instant j'ai besoin de toi ailleurs!

Elle avait retiré son phallus du boxer trop serré. Booth quant à lui, il lui enlevait son pantalon mais pas sa culotte, il introduit une main à l'intérieur de sa culotte, passant son doigt sur son clitoris, il introduit un doigt, puis deux dans sa chaleur humide.

Il entreprit de commençer les va-et-vient durs et rapides sentant les parois vaginales de sa Bones se contracter autour de ses phalanges. Brennan gémissait dans sa bouche et continuait à caresser ses testicules. Elle dût s'arrêter lorsque l'orgasme la foudroya. Booth était extasié devant se visage tendu de plaisir. Il retira ses doigts de son vagin et la pénètra de son sexe.

-Oh Boooooth! Gémit elle. Il bougeait en elle en caressant son clitoris. Il fit des va-et-vient durs et sauvage lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Hey continuuue. Gémissait Bones.

Il la fit descendre de la table d'examen, la retourna pour qu'elle soit dos à lui, il se baissa embrassant ses fesses parfaitement rebondies puis se releva s'approcha de son oreille et lui demanda:

-Vaginale ou coït anal?

Elle ne savait quoi répondre, elle n'avait jamais eu de coït anal mais son vagin avait tant besoin de lui!

Il décida pour elle en la sodomisant. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir, Booth bougeait avec une telle facilité! Elle eût un premier orgasme. Booth savait la faire jouir si facilement!

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle le sentit passer entre ses jambes et la pénétrer dans le vagin. Il titillait son clitoris de sa main et avec l'autre il jouait avec ses mamelons. Bone avait la tête posée sur son épaule et bougeait en cadence avec lui. Leur corps créaient leur propre symphonie. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait et à présent leur corps s'exprimaient. Ils jouirent en se disant "je t'aime". Après l'acte, Booth s'était accroupi, l'avait prit par les hanches et l'avait fait un cunnilingus. Elle avait eu un troisième orgasme dévastateur.

Après ceci Booth avait remis son caleçon et l'avait aidé à se rhabiller.

-Ce sera difficile de ne plus te toucher jusqu'à ce soir Booth.

-Ne t'inquiète pas la journée se passera vite et après je te ferais l'amour dans tout les endroits imaginables.

-Tu n'étais pas prude avant? Elle sourit.

Il l'embrassa avec passion mais décolla leurs lèvres lorsque Camille frappa à la porte:

-Dr Brennan on attend les vêtements!

-Oui on a fini on arrive. Booth monte sur la table d'examen.

Bones ouvrit la porte.

-Tiens vous vous tutoyez maintenant? Demanda Camille.

-Nouvelle résolution! Dirent ils en même temps.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'à présent et bien ils sont plus qu'amis!

Fin.


End file.
